The Symptoms of the Death of a Loved One
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: Hello, and welcome to Shonen Jump Surveys! You are about to be surveyed on: The Symptoms of the Death of a loved One. Pleas take all the time you need. Read and Review!


**_ Welp, here ya go my fellow reading fans, here is, another work of art by yours truly. I might be posting up some more ideas for stories in the late future. These were so easy to make, I can't believe I did it myself._**

**_Enjoy!  


* * *

  
_**

**Hello, and welcome to the guide of death. If you are reading this now, someone close to you has recently passed on. The symptoms to the death of someone include the following:**

**1. Someone close to you has just moved on**  
Depending on how they moved on will affect you the most. If they died in the line of duty, you feel that it was your fault for not preventing their death. If they died a normal death, and the time had come for them to go, you will only feel slight sadness. If another family member was responsible for the death of deaths of someone(s) close to you, you will begin to feel hate, anger, and an emotional breakdown.

**2. You start to feel heavy emotions build up inside you**  
This is the second symptom. If you feel extreme sadness and guilt, the feeling is only temporary. In due time, you will understand it was not your fault, and that it was what was to come. Whether it was their time or not. If you are feeling slight sadness, don't worry, this feeling is only temporary as well. It will pass as time moves on. Nothing scarred, just the typical reactions. If you feel hate, anger, and an emotional breakdown, you have had a very hard time dealing with the death of the person, and only time and a reason why the person(s) died will cure it.

**3. You are on the brink of suicide  
** Once you are at this stage, then the death of said person(s) wasn't natural. This will take off normal death, and you either are going through the death of the person(s) from line of duty or another family member has taken the life(s) of another family memeber(s). Durning this stage, you feel extreme sadness, and want it all to end. Nothing you or anyone around you does is helping with the situation.

**4. You shun away those around you like they are meaningless in you life  
** At this stage, you feel like there is no one left to help you. No one that has ever been in your life will have a majior effect on your life as it is now. Once you get to here, the two choices you had previously are still in motion. Although, the one family member taking the life of another family member(s) is the most chosen for this stage.

**5. You destroy everything that has meaning around you**  
Once you get to this stage, there is only one choice left for leading it up to this far. One or more family members have taken it upon them to kill another family member(s) or close someone. You feel that there is nothing left for you. You feel betrayed by everyone, and want to, so dearly, kill the person(s) responsible for the death of said person(s).

**Thank you for participating in the Shonen Jump Survey!**

If you got to number one, your result is: **Everyone**- the death of someone is natural, and you can understand that. Nothing you say or do can ever change said fact. You are also in the range for family member killing another family member(s) or close someone(s).

If you got to number two, your result is: **Everyone**- the death of someone is natural, and you can understand that. Nothing you say or do can ever change said fact. You are also in the range for family member killing another family member(s) or close someone(s).

If you got to number three, your result is: **Shinobi**- all shinobi have faced this tragic end one way or another. If it was in the line of duty, or when you were least expecting it to happen, your close person(s) are gone. You are also in the range for family member killing another family member(s) or close someone(s).

If you got to number four, your result is:** High ranked shinobi**- You are in a more higher and more dangerous line of duty. The risk of having one or more of your family members or close someone(s) is higher. You are also in the range for family member killing another family member(s) or close someone(s).

If you got to number five, your result is: **Uchiha Sasuke**- Your only brother, Uchiha Itachi, has murdered everyone in your family. You are the only survivor. You feel suicidal and want to kill your brother for his doing. Everyone around you, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hataki Kakashi, you try to shun out of your life. You slowly lose yourself to revenge and hate, and everything and everyone around you is crushed.

**Once again, thank you for participating in the Shonen Jump Survey!**

**

* * *

****_Now wait a second. I know you are all impatient in waiting for the third chapter of Bad Dreams. It's just that, not alot of ideas have crossed my mind recently. I need some more time to finish this up. _**

**_Hope ya liked this one. It was a time consumer._**

**_!Ja Ne!  
_**


End file.
